52 instants dans la vie de Théodore Nott
by nevermind the bollocks
Summary: Recueil de 52 OS écrits pour la communauté LJ "52 saveurs". 52 instants volés, de l'enfance à l'âge adulte, en passant par l'adolescence tumultueuse et tourmentée.
1. transformations de la matière

**52 INSTANTS DANS LA VIE DE THEODORE NOTT.**

**TITRE**: Rien ne se perd, rien ne se créée, tout se transforme.

**PERSONNAGE**: Théodore Nott.

**THEME**: #1 kan ya ma kan (il était une fois), _liste 2_

**RATING**: K. (je préviendrai si cela doit changer.)

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUSE**. Et voilà un deuxième recueil de OS, mettant en scène Théodore à travers 52 thèmes différents, tous écrits pour la communauté LJ 52 saveurs. Le principe de cette communauté est d'écrire 52 OS sur toute l'année, soit un thème par semaine. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster aussi régulièrement, mais je vais m'y essayer. À travers ces 52 thèmes, vous trouverez donc un Théodore Nott dans toute sa splendeur. Pour plus de cohérence, je campe le même personnage, avec la même histoire du début à la fin. Je le précise parce que mes Théodore sont différents d'une fic à l'autre. Les thèmes seront traités dans le désordre, selon mon humeur du moment, et selon ce qu'ils m'inspirent...un peu comme la série des 30 baisers, quoi. Pour les couples, c'est variables. Il est vrai qu'Hermione apparaîtra beaucoup dans ces OS, mais il y aura aussi d'autres Serpentard, comme Daphnée, ou Tracey. Niveau garçons, on verra sûrement Blaise, Drago, ou encore Crabbe et Goyle, tout dépendra du contexte.

Bref, je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir ça tout au long de ce recueil de OS. J'espère comme d'habitude que vous allez apprécier les écrits que je produis dans le cadre de ce défi, aussi n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review en partant =)

* * *

**THEME #1.  
IL ÉTAIT UNE FOIS.**

* * *

Il neigeait en ce jour sur la campagne anglaise. Le ciel était chargé de gros nuages gris, et ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec les paysages endormis par le froid de l'hiver. Heureusement qu'à l'intérieur des chaumières, il faisait bon, ce qui rendait l'hiver moins rude. Accoudé à sa fenêtre, Théodore s'ennuyait. Le petit garçon, contre l'avis de ses parents, avait posé ses deux mains à plat sur la vitre froide, pour mieux regarder au dehors. C'était peine perdue: on ne voyait rien à des kilomètres à la ronde, si ce n'est qu'un vaste manteau blanc et cotonneux.

Théodore n'avait pas le droit de toucher aux carreaux, parce que son toucher laissait des traces. N'importe quel toucher, d'ailleurs. Chaque toucher laissait des traces indélébiles dans la matière. Un doigt posé sur une surface, rugueuse ou lisse, molle ou dure, créait du désordre parmi les atomes composant l'objet. Ils frémissaient, ils se réordonnaient, ils s'organisaient autour de l'élément perturbateur. C'était ainsi que la saleté s'accrochait aux vitres ou s'incrustait dans un tapis. Les atomes étaient partout, même dans l'air que l'on respirait, c'était peu dire.

Théodore parlait souvent des atomes, parce qu'il l'avait lu dans un livre. Du haut de ses six ans, il avait compris. Non pas parce qu'il était particulièrement érudit, mais parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, alors il essayait de comprendre le monde qui l'entourait, même s'il était trop petit pour lire la métaphysique. La physique tout court, d'ailleurs. La physique avait quelque chose d'attrayant, de mystérieux, probablement parce que c'était de la culture moldue. Les sorciers ne se posaient pas ces questions, à part peut-être les alchimistes. Il faudrait qu'il pose la question un jour à son grand-père. L'aïeul se trouvait en être un.

Mais Théodore ne souhaitait pas connaître la formule qui permettait de changer le plomb en or. Il ne pensait pas qu'une telle chose puisse exister. Il avait appris dans ses livres que rien ne se perd, rien ne se créé, tout se transforme. Il lui semblait impossible qu'on puisse substituer un atome de plomb à un atome d'or. Même la magie ne permettait pas d'arriver à un tel résultat. La magie ne faisait que modifier la matière. D'accord, il n'avait pas très bien compris comment fonctionnait un sort qui faisait disparaître certaines choses, mais il avait le temps pour apprendre, il était encore jeune. Un jour, il s'était risqué à poser la question à son grand-père, en visite au manoir Nott. L'enfant s'ennuyait, comme à son habitude, alors, il se livrait à son activité favorite, c'est-à-dire poser des questions sur tous les domaines possibles et imaginables.

-Grand pa', c'est vraiment possible de faire disparaître des objets?

-Bien sûr! Il existe le sortilège de disparition, _evanesco, _Tu veux essayer?

-Je n'ai pas encore révélé mes pouvoirs. Répond le garçonnet, légèrement boudeur. Je commence à trouver le temps long.

-Tout vient à qui sait attendre, mon bonhomme. Répondit l'aïeul en caressant doucement ses cheveux sombres.

-Je sais que père s'inquiète! S'impatienta Théodore, en trépignant légèrement à côté de son grand-père. Je l'entends parfois parler avec Mère. Ils disent que j'ai du retard. Est-il possible que je sois un cracmol, hein, dis?

-C'est courant que les enfants mettent du temps à révéler leurs pouvoirs. Il est vrai qu'un sorcier manifeste ses premières formes de magie quand il atteint l'âge de quatre ans, mais six ans, ce n'est pas excessivement tard non plus.

L'aïeul n'avait pas peur d'employer des tournures de phrase compliquées, parce qu'il savait que Théodore comprenait. Théodore était un gamin intelligent, très intelligent. Trop, peut-être, pour pouvoir être un enfant. C'était un esprit d'adulte dans un corps d'enfant. Théodore comprenait vite. Il était vif et curieux, il était avide de connaître le monde qui l'entourait, il avait su lire à cinq ans et demi. Il lisait tout seul, mais il demandait parfois de l'aide, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas tout, ce qui était normal. À son âge, certains enfants ne savaient même pas lire. Philomène, sa fille, avait bien fait les choses s'agissant de son éducation.

Théodore, généralement, boudait les histoires que l'on racontait aux enfants. Il trouvait les comptes trop niais et pas assez intéressants. Il était bien plus intéressé par l'histoire, par exemple. Des disciplines qui mobilisaient davantage l'intellect. L'aïeul était très fier de son petit génie, car Théodore en était indubitablement un. Ce gamin irait très loin, il en était persuadé.

-Je sais que ce sort existe, Grandpa'. ajouta Théodore, à mi-voix. Mais…comment est-ce possible? Comment ça marche?

-La théorie magique est peut-être un peu compliquée pour un enfant de ton âge, gamin, chaque chose en son temps. Répondit l'aïeul avec douceur.

-Mais je ne suis pas comme n'importe quel enfant de mon âge! S'insurgea le petit garçon en bombant le torse. Tu le dis tout le temps! Allez, s'il te plaît, dis-moi.

-D'accord, d'accord. Concéda le vieillard en prenant l'enfant sur ses genoux. Mais dis-toi que c'est normal de ne pas comprendre, je te laisse méditer là-dessus et tu reviendras me dire ce que tu en penses quand tu seras plus grand, d'accord?

L'enfant hocha la tête, bien qu'il ne savait pas ce que _méditer _voulait bien dire. Lorsqu'il posa la question à sa mère, Philomène lui répondit que ça signifiait _réfléchir sur quelque chose. _Alors, Théodore avait réfléchi. Il avait grandi. Un an. Deux ans. Puis trois. Il avait désormais neuf ans. Il avait révélé ses pouvoirs entre temps, rassurant ses parents quant à son devenir. Il avait plus que hâte d'entrer à Poudlard, mais il fallait encore attendre. Alors, il continuerait à réfléchir, à s'instruire, et à méditer, comme Grandpa' le lui avait demandé. D'ailleurs, l'aïeul lui avait dit qu'il ferait un très bon Serdaigle. Le garçon n'avait rien répondu, il savait que son père escomptait qu'il aille à Serpentard, la maison de ses ancêtres. Théodore fut agité d'un doute: et si le Choixpeau décidait de l'envoyer ailleurs?

Quoiqu'il en fût, Théodore avait voulu aller voir son grand-père. L'aïeul, très malade et très âgé, passait ses vieux jours au manoir Nott, au plus grand bonheur du gamin qu'il était, parce qu'il pouvait voir son Grandpa' plus souvent. Cet après-midi là, Théodore avait monté les marches menant à la chambre de l'aïeul quatre à quatre, un gros grimoire de théorie magique sous le bras. En chemin, il croisa son père, qui s'empressa de le rabrouer:

-Théodore, où vas-tu comme ça?

-Voir Grandpa'.

-Encore? Ton grand-père est fatigué, Théodore. Il n'a peut-être pas envie que tu ailles l'embêter.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle! Geignit l'enfant, en continuant à grimper quelques marches. Maman, elle, aurait dit oui.

-Ta mère n'est plus là, Théodore. Asséna le père, durement. Il faudra t'y faire.

L'enfant ne répondit rien, il avait de toute manière déjà disparu dans les étages. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'on lui rappelait que sa mère est morte. À chaque fois, il se disait que Philomène n'avait pas vu son fils manifester ses pouvoirs. Elle était morte dans l'angoisse que son fils unique était potentiellement un Cracmol. Pour autant, l'enfant n'avait pas versé une seule larme quand sa mère est morte. Théodore ne pleurait jamais de toute manière. Daphnée prétendait que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas de cœur. Balivernes.

Théodore poussa la porte de la chambre de son grand-père. L'aïeul dormait doucement, tout du moins, c'était ce qui lui avait semblé. Mais en s'approchant, Théodore s'aperçut que tel n'était pas le cas. Ses cheveux blancs flottaient autour de son visage, ses lèvres étaient closes, tout comme ses yeux d'un bleu délavé. L'enfant avança ses doigts vers la peau ridée et fripée de son grand-père. L'aïeul, à ce contact, ouvrit les yeux. Il tourna légèrement la tête, et sourit en voyant Théodore. Son petit-fils. Son petit génie.

-J'ai réfléchi à la question, grandpa'. annonça l'enfant, fébrile, tout en ouvrant les pages du manuel, jusqu'à trouver la page qu'il recherchait. Et je crois que j'ai trouvé la solution.

-Vraiment? S'enquit l'aïeul, intéressé.

-Oui. Tu te souviens quand je disais qu'il n'était pas possible de transformer le plomb en or? On peut appliquer les mêmes principes au sortilège de disparition. La chose ne _disparaît _pas à proprement parler. Elle continue à exister, mais sous une autre forme, dans un autre endroit. _Rien ne se perd, rien ne se créée, tout se transforme. _il s'agit d'un simple transfert de matière d'un endroit à un autre.

Théodore leva le regard de son grimoire, et capta le sourire de son aïeul, qui serra doucement sa main pour le féliciter. Anxieux, le garçon attendait le verdict. Il avait mis du temps pour comprendre, mais il avait compris. C'était l'essentiel, non?

-C'est un sort qui est au programme du cours de métamorphose. Reprit l'enfant, avec sérieux. _métamorphose, _Grandpa'. ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire. L'objet que l'on veut faire disparaître se transforme en _autre chose, _la matière subit des modifications pour pouvoir se transporter autre part. Ce n'est qu'un sortilège de mouvement. J'ai bon?

-C'est tout à fait juste, Théodore. Le félicita l'aïeul, d'une voix éteinte. J'ai toujours su que tu finirais par trouver la réponse. Tu es bien le fils de ta mère.

Théodore était obstiné, ce n'était pas nouveau. Lorsqu'il avait une idée, il s'arrangeait pour aller jusqu'au bout de son idée, même si cela pouvait prendre du temps. Non seulement il était obstiné, mais il était aussi tenace. Il ne lâchait jamais prise, même lorsqu'il se trouvait au pied du mur. C'était en raison de sa force de caractère que l'on disait tout autour de lui que Théodore irait loin. Il ne serait peut-être pas un grand sorcier, mais son esprit pouvait tout aussi bien compenser le reste. Il était une fois les génies, et Théodore en faisait incontestablement partie.


	2. escapade sous anonymat

**TITRE**: Escapade sous anonymat.

**THEME**: #41, au café des narcissiques

**FANDOM**: Harry Potter.

**PERSONNAGE**: Théodore Nott. (avec Hermione Granger en second plan)

**RATING: **M. (présence résiduelle de drogues, pensées chaotiques, langage grossier).

**DISCLAIMER: **Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que martyriser les personnages inventés par JKR (et notamment, Théodore Nott) pour les besoins de cette série de OS.

**NOTE**: J'avais dit que ces OS allaient être dans un ordre précis…Mais force est de constater que je n'arrive pas à traiter les thèmes dans l'ordre. Aussi, je continue ma petite escapade dans la vie de Théodore Nott dans l'ordre qui m'inspire. Je sais qu'à la fin je vais me retrouver avec les thèmes qui m'inspirent le moins sur les bras, mais tant pis, je préfère maîtriser les thèmes qui m'inspirent plutôt que bloquer sur un qui ne me dit rien pour l'instant. En espérant que ce nouveau OS vous plaise, bien qu'il soit plus noir que les précédents.

_**Réponse aux reviews: **_

**Roman2005**: Malheureusement, le gamin a mal grandi, tu verras dans cet OS. C'est un peu le genre de personnage qui va revenir par la suite. C'est un génie, certes, mais il a foiré sa vie, enfin, pour le moment ;) Merci pour ta review, en espérant que ce nouveau OS te plaise autant que le précédent!

**Diane Y**. Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que mon parallèle avec la science ne vous ait pas effrayés tant que ça, en tant que lecteur, parce que j'avoue que c'était un poil compliqué à comprendre. Il y en aura peut-être d'autres du même genre, il y a tout un volet de thèmes sur la science, et plus précisément, l'amour à l'ère de la science. Le Théodore de cette série de OS est cynique et amer, on s'en rend un peu plus compte dans cet OS. En espérant qu'il te plaise autant =)

* * *

Je sentis le vent glacial me meurtrir l'échine tandis que je resserrais les pans de ma veste autour de moi. Je notais avec une certaine ironie que nous étions tout de même en plein mois de juillet, alors que la météo évoquait plutôt Novembre. J'ignorais moi-même s'il faisait réellement froid, ou si c'était en mon for intérieur que ce blizzard faisait rage. Dans ma poche était roulée en boule une page de journal arrachée à l'édition de lundi dernier. Pour tous ces gens, il s'agissait d'un jour comme un autre, mais en ce qui me concernait, il en allait évidemment autrement, je ne faisais jamais rien comme tout le monde.

J'avais fourré mes mains dans mes poches, et j'avançais en serrant les dents. À chacun de mes mouvements, la boulette de papier froissé effleurait mes phalanges et c'était comme autant d'écorchures aux doigts. Il aurait été tellement facile de la jeter dans la première poubelle venue, mais je n'en avais pas le courage, en disposer signifierait renoncer explicitement au dernier lien qui me rattachait à _lui. _Il ne s'agissait que d'une Une de journal, mais pourtant elle signifiait tellement à mes yeux, tant et si bien que je l'avais érigée au rang de talisman, j'avais l'impression que si je venais à m'en séparer, il arriverait une catastrophe. Mais rien ne pouvait être pire que ce que les eaux troubles où je m'aventurais en ce moment, n'est-ce pas?

Un motard démarra en trombe à côté de moi, me faisant sursauter. Une volée de pigeons passa au dessus de ma tête, et l'odeur de la friture me prenait aux tripes. J'ignorais si le tiraillement au creux de mon estomac était de la faim ou du dégoût, peut-être un savant mélange des deux, allez savoir. Un peu plus loin, il y avait un type qui vendait des chouchous entreposés dans des emballages en plastique fermés d'un ravissant ruban doré. Les chouchous ne me faisaient pas envie pour autant. J'avais mal au cœur. Je sentais cette nausée familière monter en moi crescendo, par vagues successives. J'avais le mal de vivre, il ne devait pas y avoir d'autres explications. Le décor tanguait autour de moi, tandis que mon regard d'un bleu profond se troublait. Vingt-cinq juillet dix-neuf cent quatre vingt dix-sept. Une date qui restera dans ma mémoire. Quoique…Le temps faisait parfois bien son œuvre, et l'oubli venait parfois engourdir les souvenirs, alors, je me demandais si je ne ferais pas mieux de la graver dans ma peau.

Un nouveau haut le cœur me fit tanguer plus fort, comme si j'étais le passager clandestin d'un bateau ivre. Mon cœur cognait contre ma cage thoracique, et menaçait, tel un diable à ressort de surgir de sa boîte. J'avais mal au cœur. Ces quelques mots rebondissaient dans ma tête, douloureuse litanie. Plus je me répétais cette phrase et plus j'avais envie de gerber. D'habitude, l'auto-persuasion ne fonctionnait pas aussi bien. Alors, sans tergiverser davantage, je m'étais penché par-dessus la balustrade, pour dégobiller tripes et boyaux dans la Tamise. Je sentis le goût âcre et dégueulasse de la bile m'inonder la bouche. Mes mains tremblantes fouillèrent dans mes poches, pour en extirper une petite boîte en carton écrasée, tant et si bien que ce qui s'y trouvait n'avait réellement aucune chance de survie…Fort heureusement, l'une des précieuses dames blanches était restée intacte.

Cigarette plantée entre les lèvres, il s'agissait à présent de partir à la recherche de mon briquet. Le briquet…encore une bricole indispensable à ma survie en plein Londres moldu. Je me voyais mal sortir ma baguette en pleine rue pour allumer ma clope, aussi tentante fût l'idée. J'inspirai deux longues bouffées, sentant avec un plaisir presque malsain la fumée âcre me rouler au fond de la gorge. La troisième bouffée passa très mal, je m'estoquai tout simplement avec. Après de longues secondes passées à tousser et à crachoter, je parvins à en tirer une taffe. Vite! Il fallait faire partir ce goût dégueulasse que j'avais sur les lèvres, et qui me tournait le cœur. J'inspirai profondément, tentant de réprimer un énième haut-le-cœur. Je me présente, Théodore Nott, dix-sept ans à peine, raclure notoire.

Je faisais peine à voir. J'avais les yeux trop rouges de les avoir frottés. Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, c'était à se demander si je n'avais pas été croisé avec un lapin albinos. J'avais l'air d'un putain de cadavre, qui empestait la clope et l'alcool. J'avais parfois le regard voilé lorsque je planais à des kilomètres, sous le coup d'une quelconque substance illicite. Je n'étais guère difficile, tout me convenait lorsqu'il s'agissait de me faire sauter les neurones. À la réflexion, un revolver aurait été plus efficace. _Bang, _et c'est le caisson qui saute tout entier. Les autres n'avaient plus qu'à se démerder pour nettoyer le sang sur les murs et les bouts de cervelle qui avaient été éparpillés un peu partout. Au sol, un cadavre dont le visage a été emporté gisait dans son sang. Eh ouais, mec, bienvenue dans l'au-delà. Mais espérer une _after life _n'impliquait-il pas d'avoir vécu avant? Je n'en savais rien. Je n'avais jamais su. N'empêche que j'avais des pensées…des pensées.

Et plus je tirais sur ma clope, plus je sentais la tête me tourner, telle une toupie infernale. Je me sentais vaciller parfois, et je n'attendais plus que le moment où ma tête heurtera le bitume. Le jour où je me serai éclaté la gueule dans le caniveau ce sera le début d'une lente agonie, fort douloureuse. Le début de la fin. Le monde tanguait autour de moi, mais peut-être était-ce le monde qui tournait trop fort. Dans les cortèges de mai 68 en France, on pouvait lire sur les panneaux brandis à bout de bras _arrêtez le monde, je veux descendre. _C'était probablement mon cas. Pour un peu, j'en aurais référé à ce dieu, là haut, pour qu'il appuie enfin sur ce fichu bouton stop. Mais je supposais que le jour où il enfoncerait ce foutu interrupteur, la fin du monde sera à nos portes, alors…je ne savais pas. Je ne savais plus rien, putain, et ça m'agaçait.

-Nott? Appela une voix sibylline, tout juste surgie de mon néant sans queue ni tête, un néant dans lequel j'avais envie de foutre un coup de pied pour qu'il se mette enfin à fonctionner correctement.

J'étais certain de connaître cette voix, je l'avais déjà entendue tant de fois, mais quant à dire à qui elle appartient, c'était un grand mystère. En fait, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que qui que ce soit me reconnaisse dans cet endroit qui grouillait de moldus. J'étais Théodore Nott, un sorcier, et je n'étais clairement pas de leur monde. Alors, pourquoi cette voix, putain, pourquoi cette voix? Voilà que je commençais à avoir des hallucinations, c'était le monde à l'envers….à moins que ce n'était que moi. Ça venait forcément de moi.

-Théodore, tu vas bien? Questionna cette même voix, alors qu'une main délicate se posait sur mon épaule.

Je m'étais ébroué à son contact, si peu habitué à ce que qui que ce soit me réconforte. Je n'en étais pas spécialement malheureux, en fait, je n'en avais strictement rien à faire. J'étais bien dans mon monde, à flotter parmi les étoiles, parfois aveuglé par ce kaléidoscope qui pétait les plombs. Je n'avais pas l'esprit très clair. J'étais malade comme un chien. Mais oui, ça allait très bien. Merveilleusement bien, même. Pour toute réponse, je me penchai par-dessus la barrière et vidai le contenu de mon estomac dans le fleuve qui coulait sous mes pieds. Je n'avais pas lâché ma clope. J'avais gardé les doigts serrés sur le filtre marron, et je m'étais légèrement brûlé.

Lorsque je me redressai, je tombai nez à nez avec une lutine malicieuse. Une lutine, pas vraiment. C'était une créature tout droit issue de mes songes dérangés, la personnification d'un fantasme inavoué. J'avais l'estomac barbouillé, et je ne saurais dire ce qui me donnait le vertige: la hauteur du pont, les yeux sombres de Granger, ou un savant mélange de tout ça à la fois. Regarde moi, Granger. Moque toi de moi. Vois la gueule de mort-vivant que je me traîne depuis des lustres, vois l'espèce de raclure que j'étais devenue. À quoi cela servait-il d'être un génie si je ne pouvais même pas acquérir un tant soit peu de gloire?

-Viens, on va marcher un peu. Déclara fermement Hermione en me prenant par le bras, pour mieux m'entraîner vers la foule compacte et dense, toujours pressée.

-Où ils vont tous, comme ça? M'enquis-je d'une voix rocailleuse, parti à la recherche d'une deuxième cigarette.

-ça dépend des gens. Éluda Hermione en souriant. Certains vont au travail, d'autres vont chercher leurs enfants à l'école, d'autres se contentent simplement de flâner jusqu'où leurs pas les mènent.

-Et toi, tu allais où? Questionnai-je, vraiment curieux de savoir ce qu'elle faisait dans le coin.

-Moi? Je faisais partie de la troisième catégorie. Je flânais au hasard, je laissais mes pas me guider. Je m'écoutais penser.

-Tu penses beaucoup, toi?

-Oh oui. Beaucoup, même. Ça se bouscule dans ma tête. Je dois parfois faire le tri, mais l'oubli s'en charge à ma place. C'est embêtant de perdre une idée qui, sur le coup, semblait vraiment importante.

Elle avait ponctué ses dires d'un petit rire, qui m'avait remué les tripes et qui avait diffusé une douce chaleur dans mon bas-ventre. Hermione Granger avait une voix claire et enfantine, qui résonnait comme mille clochettes. Elle avait un rire fascinant, mais cassé, comme si un peu de son innocence lui avait été volé. J'avais toujours eu du mal à cerner Hermione, elle semblait appartenir à deux mondes totalement différents, ou bien, à aucun d'entre eux. Hermione était comme moi, inclassable, mais elle avait su au moins conserver sa dignité.

-Tu oublies des choses, toi? Raillai-je, interdit, comme si c'était en soi une idée particulièrement absurde.

-Comme tout le monde, je pense. Éluda-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Je ne suis pas une encyclopédie sur pattes tu sais, je suis simplement humaine. Et ça, les gens ont peut-être tendance à l'oublier.

Comme d'habitude depuis que l'on avait commencé à parler plus sérieusement, Granger venait de nulle part. Pouf, comme ça, aujourd'hui encore elle m'était tombée sur le coin de la gueule sans que j'y sois préparé outre mesure. Et une entrevue avec Hermione faisait mal, parce qu'elle avait le don pour claquer des vérités qui dérangent. Des vérités auxquelles je ne voulais pas être confronté, surtout si tôt.

-C'est ça que tu cherchais quand je suis arrivée? Pépia-t-elle en me tendant une cigarette alors qu'elle en fourrait une deuxième entre ses lèvres vermillon, se battant avec son briquet pour l'allumer.

-Depuis quand tu fumes? M'enquis-je, légèrement interloqué.

-Pourquoi cette question? me défia-t-elle du regard. Ce n'est pas assez Miss-je-sais-tout à ton goût?

-Entre autres. Éludais-je en haussant grossièrement les épaules, lassé.

J'étais lassé de tout, tout comme elle pouvait être lassée de cette réputation qui lui collait à la peau, comme un mauvais sort. En fait, Granger, c'était une fille parfaitement normale. Il était vrai qu'elle se tenait droite, lorsqu'elle ne portait plus ces dizaines de bouquins qui lui massacraient le dos. Elle était toute menue et toute fragile, du genre qu'on a envie de prendre dans ses bras pour la choyer et la protéger. Elle avait ce petit quelque chose en plus et que je n'arrivais pas à identifier, un petit plus qui la rendait très intrigante, terriblement attirante.

-Tu sais pourquoi j'aime cet endroit? Interrogea-t-elle de but en blanc, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves.

-C'est parce que tu ne vois pas plus loin que ton nombril. Rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Première gifle mentale. C'était à croire que j'aimais bien me faire frapper, pour m'obstiner autant à traîner avec elle. Elle venait clairement d'insinuer que j'étais narcissique, et que je passais mon temps à me regarder le nombril. Ce n'était pas faux. Mais pas tout à fait vrai non plus. J'étais plutôt hors du temps, dans mon monde, à voguer d'un état à un autre. Le cerveau bousillé par toutes ces saloperies que je m'injectais dans les veines pour m'affranchir de cette putain de réalité.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Fit-elle remarquer, en haussant un sourcil outrageusement perplexe.

-Pas avant que tu me dises où tu m'emmènes. Contrai-je, tentant vainement de négocier mon salut.

Je n'osai pas faire remarquer qu'elle m'avait posé une question rhétorique, qui n'appelait pas franchement une réponse. À moins que j'étais supposé lui répondre un simple _non. _Non, non, non. La négation dans toute sa splendeur. Un non comme pour mettre une veste à quelqu'un, un non pour se montrer insolent, un non pour simplement contester. Un non pour dire j_e ne sais pas. _Un non pour dire _va te faire foutre, je n'ai pas envie de causer. _Un non en bonne et due forme, et non pas une minable syllabe écrasée, un borborygme étouffée entre les cordes vocales.

-On va se regarder le nombril au fond d'un verre. Glissa-t-elle, malicieusement. Une séance de psychanalyse, ça te dit?

-Tu as vraiment des goûts bizarres. Grognai-je, en tentant de m'adapter à son rythme de marche. Les gens normaux appellent ça _aller boire un verre. _

-Voire même plusieurs. rectifia Hermione en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Tu finiras par parler, mon cher Théodore.

-Et si je n'ai pas envie? La défiai-je, puérilement.

-Tu auras loupé une occasion.

En fait, lorsqu'elle n'était pas complètement névrosée à cause de ses cours, Hermione était plutôt sympathique. Elle était même…_cool. _Je comprenais mieux pourquoi les autres allaient toujours la voir lorsqu'ils ressentaient le besoin de se confier. Hermione était une personne de confiance qui ne répétait pas ce qu'on lui disait. Hermione n'était pas seulement une bonne amie, elle était objectivement parfaite. Elle savait rire et se remettre au travail quand il le fallait. Et contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser, elle s'habillait très bien. C'était certes simple, mais ça lui allait à ravir. Aujourd'hui, par exemple, elle portait un jean taille basse d'un bleu sombre, des jolies ballerines argentées, et un top d'un rose très pastel, mettant son décolleté joliment en valeur. Elle avait rassemblé ses boucles indisciplinées en un chignon qu'elle faisait tenir à l'aide d'un crayon à papier.

-Alors, ma question? Insista-t-elle en glissant sa main dans la mienne, son menton se posant sur mon épaule.

-Quelle question? M'enquis-je, en me sentant soudainement idiot.

-Je t'ai demandé pourquoi, selon toi, j'aime autant cet endroit.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondis-je en haussant à mon tour un sourcil perplexe.

-Tu as laissé sous-entendre tout à l'heure que fumer ne correspondait pas à l'image que tu te faisais de Miss-je-sais-tout. Exposa-t-elle, en guettant ma réaction. J'aime tellement cet endroit, parce qu'ici, personne ne sait qui je suis. Personne ne me connaît, personne n'a entendu parler de mes exploits, personne ne veut ma peau. Ici, je peux être qui je veux, sans avoir de comptes à rendre à personne. On ne me regardera pas de travers parce que je fais quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Je méditais un instant sur ses paroles, pour mieux m'imprégner de leur sens. Dans le monde sorcier, elle avait parfaitement sa place. Elle était même reconnue comme étant l'amie d'Harry Potter, l'élève la plus brillante de sa génération. Ici, elle était une adolescente parmi tant d'autres. Un œil étranger à la scène verrait un couple qui se tenait par la main, se promenant tranquillement dans les rues de Londres. Elle comme moi étions malades de vivre, d'une certaine manière. Elle, écrasée par le poids de son identité, et moi…par ma non-identité, je supposais. Hermione ne mesurait pas la chance qu'elle avait d'être quelqu'un. Moi je n'étais personne. J'étais né parmi les ombres et il y avait de fortes chances pour que je crève dans l'anonymat, sauf s'il m'arrivait un truc fabuleux entre temps. Mais dans la vraie vie, généralement, il arrivait rarement des trucs fabuleux. J'étais persuadé que si certains devaient vivre un destin extraordinaire, ça devait déjà être écrit.

Mais qu'étais-je supposé répondre, à cela, mis à part que j'étais d'accord? Je n'avais rien à répondre, rien du tout. Et à mon grand soulagement, Hermione ne chercha pas à m'extorquer un quelconque réponse. Elle respectait mon silence, pas comme d'autres qui tenaient tant à me tirer les vers du nez. À force de parler avec Hermione, j'avais remarqué que mon malaise s'était dissipé. Je me sentais mieux. En fin de compte, c'était peut-être ma solitude qui commençait à me bouffer de l'intérieur. Si j'avais été resté cloîtré dans mon manoir, sans doute aurais-je viré dingo. Je notai mentalement de remercier Blaise de m'avoir foutu des coups de pied au cul pour que je sorte.

-Et toi? Interrogea-t-elle, véritablement intéressée par ce que j'avais à dire. Que ferais-tu si tu cessais d'être Théodore Nott?

-Je ne sais pas. Avouai-je, piteusement. Je…Je n'ai vraiment pas eu l'occasion de réfléchir à la question.

-Et pourquoi donc? Poursuivit-elle, mutine, en jetant son mégot de cigarette au sol non sans l'écraser d'un coup de talon.

Elle se baissa pour récupérer l'objet litigieux, pour le glisser au fond de sa poche, attendant probablement la première poubelle venue pour s'en débarrasser. Je reconnaissais bien Hermione dans ce geste. La Gryffondor, toujours respectueuse des règlements (sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de prêter main forte à ses deux amis, dès lors, l'amitié et la loyauté primaient sur la discipline) avait probablement quelques côtés écolos.

-Probablement parce que je n'ai jamais voulu me faire miroiter trop d'espoirs, surtout si je savais à l'avance que je n'allais jamais pouvoir les réaliser. Ça m'aurait fait mal.

-Qui te dit que tu n'allais pas pouvoir réaliser tes rêves et tes ambitions? Argua-t-elle, en serrant ma main plus fort. Tu as une boule de cristal, peut-être?

-Non, j'avais juste des parents castrateurs. Répondis-je, non sans amertume.

-Je vois. Éluda-t-elle, dans le vague, tout en nous faisant bifurquer dans une ruelle plus ou moins sombre. Tadaaam! Nous y voilà!

J'allongeai le cou pour tenter de voir ce dont il s'agissait. Nous étions arrivés à la devanture d'un bar apparemment miteux, du même acabit que le Chaudron Baveur, ou que la tête de Sanglier, si on tablait plutôt sur le glauque et le malsain. L'enseigne au néon d'un rose criard indiquait _le café des narcissiques. _Avant qu'Hermione m'amène à cet endroit, j'ignorais tout bonnement qu'il existait. Tout à coup, je compris le sens de ses paroles de tout à l'heure, que j'avais nonchalamment rectifiées par un cinglant _les gens normaux appellent ça aller boire un verre. _Hermione venait de l'inviter à se contempler le nombril au fond d'un verre. Autrement dit, aller boire un verre au café des narcissiques. À présent que je le savais, cela tombait presque sous le sens.

-Bienvenue au café des narcissiques! Glissa-t-elle en ouvrant la porte du petit pub. Au vu de ton regard, tu as sans doute compris ce à quoi je faisais référence tout à l'heure.

-C'est un nom curieux pour un pub londonien. Ironisai-je avec toute la mauvaise foi dont j'étais capable.

-ça se prononce à la française. Confia-t-elle en prenant place au fond du bar, dans un endroit dissimulé à l'abri des regards.

-Il n'y a qu'en France qu'on dit _café _. soulignai-je, alors qu'Hermione m'adressait un sourire approbateur.

-C'est un café à la française. Expliqua Hermione en détaillant le menu. Ils servent des _croissants _au petit-déjeuner et ils offrent des _macarons _avec toute commande de boisson chaude à l'heure du goûter…J'adore ceux à la pistache.

-Je suis allergique à la pistache. Grognai-je, non sans laisser échapper un soupir.

-Il y a d'autres parfums. Me garantit Hermione avec enthousiasme. Vanille, fraise, chocolat, voire même _café. _Il y en a presque pour tous les goûts, c'est mon péché mignon.

-Moi qui croyais que ton péché mignon étaient les livres. M'esclaffai-je, légèrement moqueur, alors qu'Hermione me tirait la langue.

-Tu oublies qu'ici, je ne suis pas Miss-je-sais-tout. Contra-t-elle en me donnant une tape amicale sur l'avant-bras. Regarde tous ces gens. Ils ne savent pas qui nous sommes, Théodore. Le Londres moldu est parfait pour garantir un tant soit peu d'anonymat. J'attends chaque été avec impatience pour retourner à une vie normale, sans Voldemort, sans secrets, sans dangers à affronter. Une vie d'adolescente normale, qui passe ses après-midis à bronzer dans son jardin, ou à lire un bouquin avec un casque sur les oreilles.

-Et tu te vois quitter le monde magique, toi, après Poudlard? Demandai-je, légèrement crispé.

-Non, je ne pense pas .répondit-elle, songeuse. Je n'aurais de toute manière pas les diplômes nécessaires pour pouvoir exercer un métier moldu. Dans mon monde parfait, le sceau du secret serait levé, nous autres, sorciers, nous ne serions plus obligés de vivre dans l'ombre.

-C'est une utopie. Fis-je remarquer, en mordant prudemment dans un macaron rose.

-Rien n'interdit d'y rêver, n'est-ce pas?

-Certes.

Un ange passa. Hermione me regardait en dessous de ses cils bruns. Même au naturel, cette fille était merveilleuse. Elle avait une peau de pêche et un regard malicieux, d'une délicate couleur noisette. Elle avait une petite bouche en bouton de rose, et un petit nez en trompette. Elle n'avait pas besoin de maquillage pour ressembler à quelque chose. Elle rayonnait, même si son regard semblait avoir perdu sa candeur.

-Mon père est mort. Lâchai-je finalement, dans un souffle. La semaine dernière. Il a été retrouvé assassiné.

Je n'avais pas osé dire que _je _l'avais retrouvé assassiné…Car là était toute la nuance. Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur la table où nous nous trouvions, elle et moi. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, avant de me passer une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Je partis dans la contemplation de mes mitaines noires, avant de me ronger l'ongle du petit doigt.

-Si je suis si triste, c'est parce que j'ai compris qu'à présent, je suis tout seul. J'ai un grand manoir dont je ne sais pas quoi faire, si tant est qu'il ne soit pas mis en hypothèque en raison des trop nombreuses dettes dont mon père était débiteur, et je n'ai pas d'avenir. C'est triste à dire, mais il n'y a que la dope qui me permette de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras! S'exclama-t-elle avec fougue. Ta vie a forcément un sens, seulement, tu ne l'as pas encore trouvé. Tout n'arrive pas tout de suite, il faut parfois laisser du temps au temps.

Elle attrapa une poignée de sable dans la décoration qu'il y avait sur la table, et elle le fit couler entre ses doigts, droit dans le bac en plexiglas. Elle était mystique en cet instant, de la même envergure que les vestales des temps anciens, ou autres pythies.

-c'est ça le temps qui passe, Théodore. Le temps est là, il te file entre les doigts. On a peur du temps qui passe parce qu'on est mortels. On a tous peur de ne pas avoir le temps. Mais le temps, c'est comme une poignée de sable. Il te filera automatiquement entre les doigts, mais tu peux toujours en retenir le plus possible. Reste à savoir ce que toi, tu veux faire. Tu n'as pas le droit de t'arrêter de vivre, comme ça, après t'être pris un mauvais coup. Un jour, quelqu'un a dit que l'échec, ce n'est pas de tomber, mais de rester là où on est tombés.

-Je suis désolé de te décevoir, Granger, tranchai-je, froid et cruel, mais la vie n'est qu'une succession d'échecs en tous genres. Damoclès, la menace, plane au dessus de nos têtes, et elle n'attend que son tour pour pouvoir s'abattre sur nos têtes, d'un seul geste, d'un seul. Elle vient nous occire avec une précision presque obscène, nous ne sommes que des humains que n'importe quoi peut écrabouiller. Ce n'est pas demain que je retrouverai foi dans l'humanité.

-Tu n'as rien compris.

-Toi non plus.

Ce soir, nous en étions restés là. L'épisode du café des narcissiques avait été un véritable fiasco. J'avais réussi à oublier mon malaise, pour un temps, mais il m'était revenu en pleine tête, comme un boomerang. Nous étions deux imbéciles qui se prenaient pour des philosophes. Deux jeunes cons narcissiques qui prétendaient tout connaître de la vie, et qui n'y connaissaient tout simplement rien. Je n'ai pas revu Granger par la suite, elle s'était envolée dans le smog londonien, aussi vite qu'elle m'était apparue alors que tout tanguait autour de moi, tant et si bien qu'à force, j'avais fini par croire que j'en avais tout simplement rêvé.


	3. beauté et subjectivité

**THEME**: n°35. Leur beauté est dans leur témoignage.

**FANDOM**: Harry Potter

**PERSONNAGE**: Théodore Nott (avec Blaise Zabini en second plan)

**RATING**: T (pour le langage)

**DISCLAIMER**: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR. Est-il encore utile de le préciser?

**NOTE**: Et voilà le troisième OS de ces 52 instants dans la vie de Théodore Nott. Encore une fois, c'est très philosophique, ça peut paraître un peu trop prise de tête pour certains, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si les thèmes proposés me poussent dans cette direction, ils ont cette connotation quasi mystique. Bref, on a encore des divagations philosophiques de notre héros, mais il est moins…nébuleux que le prochain. J'espère néanmoins que ce OS vous plaira x)

_**Réponse aux reviews**_:

**Roman2005**: Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu l'aies trouvé magique, c'était un peu l'atmosphère que je voulais donner à ce OS. Celui là est beaucoup moins noir que le précédent, mais tout autant philosophique. J'espère qu'il te plaira également x)

* * *

-Théo, je peux te poser une question?

La voix de Blaise Zabini me tira de mes songes, me faisant légèrement tourner la tête sur le côté, de façon à ce que je puisse le regarder bien en face. Les prunelles sombres du métis me dévoraient presque littéralement, ce qui me fit me sentir d'emblée mal à l'aise, n'appréciant guère d'être dévisagé ainsi trop longtemps. Je soutins son regard en l'espace d'un instant, avant de détourner la tête, troublé. En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, j'étais retourné dans mes songes, bien loin de la réalité dont j'avais voulu m'affranchir à tout prix.

Je fixais un point imaginaire sur le faux plafond que constituait mon lit à baldaquin aux tentures vert-et-argent, les nobles couleurs de Serpentard. Pour une fois, pour une seule et petite fois, je ne savais pas répondre à une question pourtant bien simple. Je n'avais pas besoin d'élaborer une réponse trop complexe, ni même de déclamer une tirade digne des plus grandes pièces de théâtre, il me suffisait simplement de répondre par oui ou par non. C'était fou de voir qu'un simple mot de trois lettres pouvait sceller en partie mon destin. J'ai bien dit en partie, parce qu'il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus. Quoique…tout dépendait de la question qu'allait me poser Blaise, en réalité.

Alors, le seul moyen de savoir ce qui m'attendait était de répondre à son interrogation. Comme d'habitude, je pesais le pour et le contre, car je détestais qu'on me pose trop de question. J'étais somme toute extrêmement pudique et je n'aimais pas parler de moi, même s'il s'agissait d'évoquer la couleur des chaussettes que je portais actuellement. Aussi, quand bien même Blaise serait mon meilleur ami, ou tout du moins, se rapprocherait de l'idée qu'on se faisait d'un meilleur ami, nos conversations n'en restaient pas moins superficielles, dénuées de sens. Je n'étais pas très loquace, et je ne le devenais pas d'avantage même si l'on s'acharnait à me tirer les vers du nez…en fait, c'était même plutôt l'inverse: plus on insistait, et moins j'avais envie de parler.

-ça dépend. Finis-je par répondre, l'air absent.

Entre la réponse A et la réponse B, je choisissais la réponse C. Esprit de contradiction? Parfois, je me plaisais à l'imaginer, mais c'était bien loin de la réalité. Je choisissais toujours une alternative parce que j'étais incapable de prendre une vraie décision, aussi futile soit-elle. Je voulais avoir l'illusion que j'avais encore le choix, malgré la réponse binaire qui m'était imposée. Oui, ça dépend, c'était parfait comme réponse. L'avis n'était pas trop tranché, je conservais une certaine marge de manœuvre, pour me rétracter en cas de nécessité.

-ça dépend quoi? Questionna Blaise.

-De la question, pardi! M'écriai-je, agacé, tout en continuant à fixer obstinément ce point invisible.

-Je dois comprendre quelque chose qui m'échappe. Déclara enfin mon ami, titillant légèrement ma curiosité.

Je laissai échapper un grognement. Si je cherchais toujours à me dérober, Blaise avait quant à lui trouver une parade redoutablement efficace: attiser ma curiosité. Lorsque j'étais dévoré par l'envie de savoir quelque chose, on pouvait tout obtenir de moi, ou presque. J'étais malléable à souhait, il leur était libre de me balader par le bout du nez. Blaise était probablement l'une des rares personnes qui pouvaient se targuer de connaître quasiment toutes mes failles. Je disais bien quasiment toutes, encore heureux que j'avais réussi à garder le voile sur certains éléments de ma vie privée, et notamment sentimentale, si tant est qu'elle existe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu leur trouves, à toutes ces filles? Finit-il par me demander, tandis que je me renfrognais.

Était-il utile de préciser que c'était une question purement personnelle, qui impliquait mes goûts et mes convictions? Devais-je en plus faire étalage de ma vie sexuelle, pour que l'introspection soit complète? Que Blaise ne se leurre pas, je n'avais pas du tout envie de conter mes parties de jambes en l'air, lesquelles, d'ailleurs, étaient inexistantes depuis un certain temps. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas perdu entre les cuisses d'une jouvencelle, et je comptais bien prolonger ma période d'abstinence, n'ayant dans l'immédiat personne en vue. À dire vrai, cela ne me manquait même pas, j'avais bien d'autres priorités.

-Quelles filles? Interrogeai-je, tout en songeant que la question de Blaise était bien vague, je me tirais moi-même une balle dans le pied à demander toutes ces précisions.

-Les nôtres. Répondit Blaise en grimaçant. Pansy. Daphnée. Tracey. Peut-être même Asteria.

-Asteria est hors-course. Coupai-je, durement. Ce n'est pas mon trip de me faire une préado.

-Préado, je te trouve bien dur. Soupira Blaise, navré devant le cas que j'étais. Elle a grandi, Asteria, elle est en cinquième année, maintenant.

-Qu'importe, puisque si seulement je songeais à ne serait-ce que l'effleurer, Daphnée se ferait une joie de m'arracher les yeux, et pas que, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et ça m'étonne que tu n'aies pas parlé de Millicent.

-Millicent est hors-course également. Objecta Blaise, qui avait passé ses bras derrière sa tête. Je te parlais des filles qui sont regardables, pas des boudins.

Ce fut à mon tour de trouver Blaise assez dur envers la pauvre Millicent. Certes, elle n'était pas jolie, cela relevait de l'évidence même, mais de là à la qualifiiez de boudin…Je pensais en toute honnêteté qu'il y avait bien pire. Comme par exemple, cette Eloïse Midgen qui avait des boutons partout. Marietta Edgecombe était à mettre dans le même panier, sauf qu'elle avait des pustules. Après…je ne voyais pas qui pouvait être qualifiée de moche. Les autres étaient somme toute banales, trop banales pour qu'on puisse seulement songer à les regarder. Il n'y avait rien qui leur permettait de se détacher du lot, ou qui soit susceptible d'attirer l'attention.

-Qu'est-ce que t'appelles regardable? Demandai-je finalement, en me couchant sur le côté, appuyé sur mon coude. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la beauté est quelque chose de purement subjectif, alors dis-moi quels critères retiennent ton attention pour qualifier quelqu'un de beau?

-Tu veux vraiment te lancer dans un débat sur la beauté? S'enquit Blaise, incrédule, alors qu'il se tournait à son tour vers moi.

-Et pourquoi pas? Objectai-je en haussant les épaules. C'est intéressant de connaître les points de vue des uns et des autres, n'est-ce pas?

-Certes. Éluda Blaise, en levant les yeux au ciel.

À présent, j'étais pleinement attentif. Je voulais savoir ce que Blaise avait à dire sur le sujet. La beauté était, comme je l'avais souligné, purement subjective. Pour certains, une fille paraîtra belle alors que d'autres ne la verront que banale. Une fille était objectivement belle quand tout le monde pensait qu'elle était belle. Les exceptions, ceux qui au contraire la trouveront fade et inintéressante, se feront regarder de travers. Autrement dit, la beauté était une notion qui rassemblait les moutons, le reflet de la pensée collective. Une fille n'était belle que parce que les autres ne le pensaient. Elles n'existaient qu'au travers du regard des autres, et y prêtaient trop d'attention pour que cela puisse être parfaitement sain.

-Alors? Insistai-je, tandis que je trépignais d'impatience.

-Ben…si je pouvais trouver une fille belle, crois-moi, j'en aurais une, voire plusieurs à mon bras, mais au lieu de ça, tu vois…

J'acquiesçai vivement, tout en rosissant légèrement. Il n'était pas nécessaire de revenir sur l'homosexualité de Blaise, c'était même un fait de notoriété publique. Blaise, lui, ne s'en cachait pas, même si la plupart des garçons de Serpentard le regardaient de travers. Parmi les hautes sphères de la société sorcière, l'homosexualité était encore un tabou qui n'était pas près d'être brisé. Qui plus est, Mrs Zabini avait forgé la réputation de la famille avec ses innombrables maris, aussi il serait très mal vu qu'un Zabini soit attiré par une personne du même sexe. C'était dans ces moments là que Blaise détestait sa mère, tout du moins, je le supposais. Elle ne lui avait pas vraiment le choix en lui montrant _cet _exemple.

-Alors dis-moi ce que tu aimes chez un beau mec. Insistai-je en montant le ton. Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire qu'un mec est beau?

-ça dépend. Répondit Blaise, faisant écho à ma réponse de tout à l'heure, ce qui me fit grogner plus fort sous l'effet de la frustration. Je pourrais être subjugué par un regard, ou captivé par un sourire. Brûler de désir pour un corps sec et musclé.

-Si j'ai bien compris, pour toi, la beauté, c'est purement physique? Interrogeai-je, sourcils froncés. Et tu en fais quoi, de la beauté intérieure? Moi, je pourrais m'attacher à une fille qui n'est pas forcément belle, mais qui a de l'esprit, et une personnalité intéressante. Je m'attache plus à la fusion de deux âmes qu'à la fusion de deux corps.

-C'est triste à dire, Théodore, mais les gens jugent par rapport à l'aspect, avant de s'intéresser vraiment à ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Prends donc un livre. Moche, rapiécé, aux pages moisies, et qui pue de surcroît. Tu le lirais, toi?

-Et pourquoi pas? Je répondis, sur la défensive. Tu sais bien que je ne rechigne jamais à lire un livre, quel qu'il soit. Peu importe que ce livre soit gros, qu'il ait l'air chiant, ou qu'il soit en piteux état, je vais le lire parce que j'ai envie de le connaître. Je ne jetterai ce livre que quand j'en aurai lu le contenu, après avoir décrété qu'il n'est pas intéressant. Pour autant, je suis d'accord, il y en a que c'est marqué sur leur front, qu'ils sont inintéressants.

-Tu vois, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de juger par rapport à l'aspect physique, tu as été conditionné pour, comme tout le monde. Surtout dans notre monde, Théodore, on est plus que jamais sous le joug de l'apparence physique, tout repose sur le paraître. Continue d'interroger les autres autour de toi, ils te diront que c'est important, tu sais…pour la vie en société.

-Moi, repris-je aussitôt, je pense que la beauté n'est qu'une question de témoignages. Et ces témoignages prouvent qu'on se comporte tous comme des moutons.

Blaise se redressa, légèrement intéressé. J'étais fin prêt à exposer ma théorie, selon laquelle la beauté était une notion communément admise, plus que jamais subjective. Il y en aura toujours , et heureusement, pour contester, pour ne pas se ranger. Pour penser différemment, tout simplement.

-Que veux-tu dire? Interrogea Blaise, en soutenant mon regard brûlant d'intelligence.

-Je veux dire…Regarde une coutume, par exemple. Une coutume n'a pas été écrite quelque part, encore moins gravée dans le marbre. Et pourtant, tout le monde la respecte. Pourquoi? On la respecte parce qu'il a été communément admis que c'était comme ça qu'il fallait agir. Il n'y a pas eu besoin de se concerter. Une poignée de personnes a commencé à agir de la sorte, et le reste a suivi, tout simplement. Puis, l'usage s'est perpétré à travers les époques, et jamais personne n'a songé à contester. Celui qui contrevenait à une coutume était regardé de travers, parce que pas normal. Tu saisis?

-Je pense saisir. Mais quel est le rapport avec la beauté?

-Le rapport, c'est que même la beauté, qui est à la base purement subjective, a été formaté. C'est-ce qu'on appelle les canons de la beauté. À notre époque, c'est plutôt un corps svelte et mince, une jolie poitrine, de belles fesses, de beaux cheveux lisses, une peau sans défauts. Pour répondre à ta question de départ, Daphnée, Tracey et Pansy sont considérées comme belles, parce qu'elles présentent plusieurs de ces caractéristiques. Pour autant, d'autres hommes les trouveront fades et inintéressantes, parce qu'ils préféreront soit une femme avec plus de formes, ou bien au contraire, qui n'a pas nécessairement une poitrine opulente. Tout ça, c'est subjectif. Ça dépend aussi des personnes que l'on rencontre. On peut très bien trouver une fille plutôt banale au premier regard, et lorsqu'on la regarde, voir plein d'éléments intéressants, qui nous font dire qu'elle est belle.

Je marquai une pause, le temps de reprendre mon souffle. À mesure que j'avais déblatéré ces derniers mots, je m'étais légèrement fait lointain. Il était vrai que pendant longtemps, j'avais désiré Daphnée, au point même de lui avoir cédé de bien trop nombreuses fois. Pourtant, j'avais dressé une liste de filles qui, à première vue, pouvait paraître banales, et dont la beauté se révélait peu à peu, à travers un sourire, ou une expression du visage. Je rougis légèrement en songeant que je détenais l'exemple même de ce que je venais de dire. Blaise ne manqua pas de remarquer mes joues rosées puisqu'il m'adressa un sourire moqueur.

-J'imagine que quand tu dis ça, tu as un exemple?

-Ouais. Répondis-je, évasivement. Granger.

-Quoi, Granger? Tu plaisantes, j'espère?

-Non, je ne déconne pas! M'écriai-je, agacé. Et ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, je n'ai pas un faible pour elle. Mais la prochaine fois, regarde la plus attentivement. Tu es bien d'accord avec le fait qu'elle n'est pas moche, mais pas spécialement jolie non plus. Elle est…banale. D'une banalité telle qu'elle se confond aisément dans la masse et on n'y prête plus attention, à force.

-Je suis d'accord. Admit Blaise à contrecoeur, mais…

-Laisse moi finir! M'écriai-je, en fusillant mon ami du regard. Ça crève les yeux que ce n'est pas une fille qui se met en valeur. Cernes sous les yeux, teint pâle, cheveux en bataille, elle est loin d'avoir une chevelure douce et soyeuse au toucher. Qui plus est, elle a toujours le dos voûté à cause de la dizaine de livres qu'elle se trimballe, et on dirait qu'elle a voulu prendre la taille au dessus pour son uniforme, juste pour dire que ça ne soit pas trop près du corps.

Je marquai une autre pause, tout en laissant le métis assimiler ce que j'étais en train de dire. J'avais volontairement pris l'exemple de la célèbre miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard, parce que c'était un cas que je connaissais assez bien, pour la fréquenter plus ou moins souvent. Aussi, j'avais pu remarquer qu'elle faisait partie de ces filles dont la beauté se révélait à mesure qu'on apprenait à les connaître. Elle faisait partie de ces filles qui, à mon sens, étaient belles. Elle était belle parce qu'elle rayonnait, parce qu'elle avait cet éclat particulier au fond du regard, et elle était mignonne lorsqu'elle rougissait sous l'effet de l'embarras. En ce moment précis, je me trouvais vraiment loin.

-Bref. Coupai-je, en revenant brusquement à la réalité. Ça, c'est comment on la voit dans la vie de tous les jours, et je suis d'accord, en apparence, elle n'est pas très avenante. Pourtant, rappelle-toi, au bal de noël, pendant notre quatrième année. On avait tous bavé sur la championne de Beauxbâtons, et chacun d'entre nous a rêvé en secret qu'elle nous invite, ou au moins, qu'elle accepte notre invitation. Pour autant, ils l'ont tous oubliée lorsqu'ils ont vu Hermione débarquer au bras de Viktor Krum. Personne n'avait l'habitude de la voir ainsi, et tout le monde a pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une inconnue. Certaines rumeurs ont même prétendu qu'il s'agissait de sa petite-amie tout droit venue de Bulgarie, exprès pour l'occasion. Et non, ce n'était que la petite miss-je-sais-tout insupportable de Gryffondor.

Blaise acquiesça docilement, alors que je m'étais replongé dans mes souvenirs. Je me souvenais exactement de l'allure qu'elle avait dans sa jolie robe bleue, qui avait été choisie avec beaucoup de goût. Même Malefoy n'avait rien trouvé à redire, ce qui avait été étonnant, d'ailleurs. Je me souvenais aussi de l'étonnement qu'avait suscité l'entrée du couple anglo-bulgare lors de l'ouverture du bal. L'étonnement avait été mitigé à la jalousie malsaine et mesquine du fan-club de Krum.

-Tout ça pour dire que je trouve ça dommage de s'arrêter à une simple apparence physique, alors que certaines personnes ont bien plus à offrir qu'il n'y paraît. Finis-je par conclure, non sans assortir mes dires d'un sourire teinté de suffisance. C'est bête de renoncer à certains trésors pour une bête question de préjugés. La beauté ne s'arrête pas simplement à l'apparence physique. Il y a deux catégories de filles considérées comme belles. Il y a celles que l'on peut avoir pour une nuit, et pas davantage. Et il y a celles pour qui on peut nourrir des sentiments plus forts que le désir, qu'on peut même oser aimer, parce que c'est ce qu'elles méritent.

-Et toi, tu classerais qui dans ces catégories?

-Pansy et Daphnée sont des filles que l'on voudrait pour une nuit, voire même plusieurs, mais elles ne peuvent rien espérer de plus de ma part.

-Et pour celles que tu pourrais aimer, alors?

-ça, c'est mon secret. Répondis-je, non sans adresser à mon ami un sourire amusé, tandis que Blaise se renfrognait, frustré par sa question qui demeura sans réponse.


	4. rien que des jeux d'enfants

**TITRE: **Rien que des jeux d'enfants.

**THEME**: n°15, dans l'intention de confondre l'orgueil de cette crapule.

**FANDOM**: Harry Potter

**PERSONNAGE**: Théodore Nott

**RATING**: K+

**DISCLAIMER**: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que martyriser les personnages de JKR pour les besoins de cette série de OS.

**NOTE**: Je sais, j'ai terriblement honte, de poster un OS un mois après le précédent, mais bon, j'ai bloqué sur un OS (pas fini, d'ailleurs) avant de passer à autre chose, parce qu'à ce train là, je n'allais jamais avancer dans la liste des thèmes. Que je vous rassure, ce nouveau OS est moins philosophique que le précédent, il est peut-être un peu plus sombre, mais rien de grave, les évènements sont simplement évoqués, et c'est un Théodore enfant que l'on va retrouver. J'espère en balancer un autre d'ici la fin de la journée, voire un troisième ce soir (celui sur lequel je bloque depuis X temps) si j'ai le temps/le courage/rayer la mention inutile de le finir. Je compte évidemment sur vous pour me laisser une petite review, parce que ça fait quand même mal au cul de se rendre compte que le chapitre a été lu plein de fois et qu'au final, il n'y a qu'une voire deux reviews qui se battent en duel. Nous autres auteurs on se démène pour pondre des textes de qualité, c'est quand même le minimum syndical de les remercier en postant un commentaire, même si c'est pour dire que l'on a aimé (ou pas, d'ailleurs, c'est _aussi_ la reconnaissance de notre travail que de poster un commentaire négatif, surtout si ça peut nous aider à éviter certains travers pour la suite…), je ne demande pas la lune, simplement une, voire deux minutes de votre temps. Merci d'avance, et bonne lecture, by the way!

_**Réponse aux reviews: **_

**Roman 2005**: C'était assez prise de tête, effectivement, mais bon, il y en aura d'autres du genre. Que je te rassure, les trois prochains ne seront pas autant philosophiques, il y aura de la romance, mais aussi des réflexions sur certains évènements. J'espère que tu vas apprécier celui-là! Merci pour ta review!

**Diane.Y**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'aime toujours autant te lire et chacun de tes commentaires est une agréable surprise, donc je ne te remercierai jamais assez! Théodore, passionné? Oui, je le vois un peu comme ça, se faisait presque l'avocat du diable en défendant ses convictions parfois controversées. Il a l'air passif comme ça, mais il sait ce qu'il veut et il n'en démord pas! Semblable à un plaidoyer? Sans doute. Je crois que ce sont mes études de droit qui m'influencent, je ressens le besoin de tout détailler, décortiquer, interpréter, et surtout, à m'en tenir à un plan strict. Peut-être que ça se ressent aussi dans mes autres écrits, je n'en sais rien, je n'ai malheureusement pas assez de recul pour les juger de façon objective. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aies aimé, même si c'était effectivement commun, mais j'ai été légèrement influencée par un article que je venais de lire sur la beauté (et toute cette polémique autour des mannequins parfois anorexiques, bref, ce n'est pas le sujet) mais je serais bien incapable de le retrouver, de toute manière, en cherchant bien, il y en a légion, et qui sont plus ou moins intéressants. En tout cas, merci encore pour ta review, en espérant que ce OS te plaise également!

* * *

Théodore avait toujours été solitaire et réservé. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de fréquenter les enfants de son âge, en fait, les seuls enfants qu'il avait dans son entourage étaient ceux des personnes importantes que son père invitait dans leur manoir. Théodore n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son père n'avait jamais voulu le laisser sortir, alors que le jeune garçon qu'il était ne rêvait que de ça. Théodore était enfermé dans une cage. Oui mais voilà, il était enfermé dans une cage dorée. Théodore ne connaissait même pas le petit village qu'il y avait à proximité de chez lui, il n'y avait jamais pu y mettre les pieds. En fait, il n'avait jamais été plus loin que les grilles qui bouclaient le manoir Nott.

Sa mère lui avait souvent répété qu'elle était désolée. Théodore ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pour lui, c'était normal d'être enfermé, même s'il n'en voyait pas trop l'utilité. Dehors, ce n'était pas forcément dangereux, n'est-ce pas? Puis c'était totalement injuste, les autres avaient le droit de sortir, eux. Ils avaient le privilège de ne pas se sentir oppressés, ils pouvaient vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendaient. Théodore, lui, souffrait à petit feu de son enfermement. Il avait lu des tas de livres pour se faire une idée du monde extérieur, mais le jeune garçon qu'il était avait tendance à idéaliser les choses. En définitive, il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre, et il n'était pas non plus persuadé que l'extérieur était un monde hostile, contrairement à ce que son père avait prétendu. Alors, un jour, il s'était risqué à poser la question à Daphnée.

-Tu es déjà sortie de chez toi? Avait-il demandé, sourcils froncés comme à chaque fois qu'il était perplexe.

-Bien sûr! S'écria Daphnée en le regardant comme si c'était un extraterrestre. Mes parents m'emmènent toujours lorsqu'ils vont au marché du village.

-C'est comment, un marché? Interrogea Théodore, intéressé.

-C'est joli. S'enthousiasma Daphnée, qui balançait ses jambes d'avant en arrière. C'est plein de couleurs, plein d'odeurs, plein de senteurs. Il y a toujours plein de monde, c'est bruyant, c'est joyeux. Et puis, les enfants, quand ils accompagnent leurs parents se font beaux pour l'occasion.

- Ça ne se dit pas, et puis. Rectifia Théodore, une moue boudeuse accrochée aux lèvres. C'est soit _et_, soit _puis_, mais pas les deux. (1)

Théodore ressentait toujours le besoin de corriger les défauts de langage de ceux qu'il côtoyait, faute d'avoir mieux à faire pour s'occuper. Les autres trouvaient cette manie particulièrement agaçante, mais Théodore n'y pouvait rien s'il était maniaque sur ce point. Généralement, les gens ne disaient rien, ils se contentaient d'arquer un sourcil interloquer, puis ils continuaient leur conversation comme si de rien n'était…ce n'était tout de même pas un enfant qui allait leur apprendre à parler! Voilà…c'était tout ce qu'il était. Un enfant, rien d'autre. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire, il n'avait qu'à obéir, et c'était probablement ce qui était le plus injuste.

-Soit. Concéda Daphnée, en prenant cet air supérieur qui agaçait tant Théodore. Si ça peut te faire plaisir…Je trouve quand même cela étonnant…ton père ne te laisse vraiment jamais sortir?

-Jamais. Assura Théodore avec amertume. En fait, je pense surtout qu'il a peur…Il a déjà perd Maman, il ne veut pas me perdre moi. Enfin, je suppose.

-En tout cas, renchérit la brune, si tu dois aller à Poudlard, il faudra bien qu'il te laisse sortir un jour! Comment tu vas faire pour aller chercher tes fournitures?

-Il va probablement envoyer l'elfe de maison. Répondit Théodore, d'un ton bourru, tout en baissant la tête.

Daphnée ne répondit rien. De toute manière, il n'y avait rien à répondre. À quoi bon arguer, Théodore savait exactement comme ça allait se passer. Il n'avait pas un quelconque don divinatoire, en fait, il connaissait juste très bien son père, et paranoïaque comme il était, il ne serait guère étonnant qu'il envisage le fait que Théodore puisse se faire attaquer à chaque coin de rue s'il venait à mettre le nez dehors. Théodore était surprotégé, et il détestait sa condition. Lui aussi aurait voulu être libre, voir du pays, il ne demandait qu'à réaliser ses ambitions, et ce n'était sûrement pas en restant enfermé dans son manoir qu'il allait y arriver.

Alors, Théodore se languissait du jour où il irait à Poudlard. Il était un sorcier, et il lui tardait d'y aller, ne serait-ce que pour sortir de son trou. Il rencontrerait d'autres personnes, qui seraient tellement moins louches que toutes ces figures du monde sorcier que ses parents recevaient jadis, et que son père continuait de recevoir en sa demeure. Théodore n'aimait pas ces gens, ils faisaient froid dans le dos. Il évitait leur présence autant que possible. Qui plus est, il détestait leurs manières. Lui non plus n'avait pas envie de s'essayer à ces mondanités. Il trouvait leur langage châtié plus que ridicule. Maintes fois, il avait eu envie de rire sous cape, avant de rencontrer le regard réprobateur de son père. Dès lors, il avait simplement cessé de rire.

-Mais attends, pourquoi tu me demandes ça? S'écria soudainement Daphnée, faisant sursauter le jeune garçon. Ne me dis pas qu'avec toutes les fêtes qu'organise ton père, pour te distraire, je te rappelle, tu t'ennuies quand même?

-Ce sont toujours les mêmes fêtes, Daphnée. Répondit Théodore à voix basse, alors que sa moue se renforçait. À la longue, elles ne m'amusent plus. Je m'y ennuie, tout comme je m'ennuie dans ce fichu manoir. Il n'y a plus rien à explorer, tant je m'y étais attelé pour tromper l'ennui.

-Pourtant, moi, je m'y amuse toujours! Contra la petite fille, en battant des cils.

-C'est normal, tous les garçons te tournent autour, tu adores faire ton intéressante! La rabroua Théodore, les bras croisés sur son torse maigre, signe qu'il recommençait à se fermer.

-C'est même pas vrai! Répliqua Daphnée, outrée. Tu es simplement jaloux! Au fond, tu voudrais que je t'apporte la même attention qu'eux. Mais désolée de te le dire, tu n'es pas intéressant.

-Dommage pour toi. Rétorqua Théodore, vexé par le dernier commentaire de l'insolente gamine. Parce que moi, au moins, je sais des choses! Moi, au moins, j'ai été bien élevé! Et je serai bien plus intelligent que tous tes _prétendants_ réunis!

Il avait presque littéralement craché ces derniers mots, déversant son mépris sur la pauvre Greengrass qui semblait se ratiner sur place. Les deux enfants n'étaient jamais tendres l'un envers l'autre, ils avaient leur franc parler, en plus d'être extrêmement susceptibles. Leurs discussions dégénéraient en disputes pour le moins futiles au moindre mot de travers prononcé par l'autre. Bien évidemment, ils prétendaient ne pas aimer l'autre, alors qu'ils passaient beaucoup de leur temps ensemble.

- Et non, je ne suis pas jaloux. Grogna Théodore, en serrant les poings.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mon Théo. Gloussa Daphnée en lui plantant un baiser baveux sur la joue.

-Pour toi, ce sera _Théodore_. grinça le principal intéressé, alors que Daphnée gloussait de plus belle.

-Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas ton diminutif? C'est mignon, Théo, pourtant.

-Je m'appelle Théodore! Martela le jeune Nott, qui avait laissé son sale caractère reprendre le dessus. C'est le nom que mes parents m'ont donné à la naissance. Je ne m'appelle pas Théo, Théo ce n'est pas mon nom, et je déteste ce diminutif.

-Comme tu voudras. Répondit Daphnée en levant les yeux au ciel.

Théodore la connaissait suffisamment bien pour comprendre qu'elle ne disait rien, mais qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Théodore se renfrogna. C'était dans ces moments là que Daphnée lui tapait sur les nerfs, prodigieusement. Et l'instant d'après, elle lui adressait un sourire candide, qui le faisait fondre comme neige au soleil. Comment résister à ça, dans de telles conditions? Théodore soupira, avant de jeter un regard en coin à la bibliothèque. Il y avait tellement de livres que le jeune garçon n'était pas sûr d'avoir assez toute une vie pour les lire tous, sans exception. Néanmoins, loin d'être effrayé, il s'était déjà attelé à la tâche avec application, et il avait probablement lu bien plus de livres que n'importe quel garçon de son âge. À son âge, c'était la croix et la bannière pour faire lire quelque chose à un gamin en règle générale.

-Et descends de cette table. Ronchonna Théodore, en voyant la fillette toujours assise sur son perchoir. Mon père va te tuer sinon.

-Il n'oserait pas. Claironna Daphnée, en continuant à balancer ses jambes dans le vide. Ton père m'aime bien. À la réflexion, en fait, il n'y a que toi qui m'aime pas. Tu dois vraiment avoir un problème.

Théodore serra les poings, alors que la colère se déversa une nouvelle fois dans son for intérieur. Il détestait Daphnée, parce qu'elle avait toujours aux lèvres ce faux sourire candide qui trompait tout le monde, elle détenait toujours cette réplique qui faisait mouche à chaque fois, elle savait embobiner son monde comme personne. Théodore faisait semblant de la mépriser, mais au fond, il en était bien incapable. Elle avait réussi à se le mettre dans la poche, lui aussi. Au fond, tout au fond, il savait également qu'il était jaloux de tous ces jeunes coqs qui lui tournaient autour. Seulement, Théodore n'avait pas son mot à dire. On ne lui demandait jamais son avis de toute façon. C'était peu dire à quel point il pouvait être insignifiant.

-Allez, viens t'asseoir! S'écria la fillette en battant excessivement des cils, tout en tapotant du plat de la main la place à côté d'elle.

-On n'a pas le droit de s'asseoir sur les meubles! Siffla Théodore, tout en glissant un regard inquiet vers la porte de la bibliothèque pour s'assurer que personne n'était sur le point d'y entrer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être rabat-joie! Soupira Daphnée en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis sûr que Drago aurait accepté,_ lui_. Peut-être même Blaise, tiens.

-Bon, d'accord, je viens. Concéda Théodore tout en serrant les dents, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la table aux côtés de Daphnée. Par contre, si mon père dit quelque chose, tu te débrouilleras avec lui, ce ne sera pas faute de t'avoir prévenue, pourtant.

-Et tu me laisserais toute seule, sans défense, face à ton père? S'écria-t-elle, outrée. Les preux chevaliers sont censés être courageux et défendre leur dame face à la menace!

-Je ne suis pas un preux chevalier pas plus que tu n'es_ ma_ dame. Persifla le garçon tout en croisant ses bras sur son torse d'un air boudeur.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle! Geignit Daphnée en affichant sa célèbre expression de chien battu. Blaise l'aurait fait, _lui_!

Elle continuait à titiller sa jalousie, encore et encore. Théodore avait du mal à saisir. Pourquoi Daphnée s'obstinait-elle à le prendre pour le preux chevalier qu'il n'était pas? Théodore n'avait rien d'un chevalier, si ce n'est que la noblesse. Il n'était même pas courageux, d'abord. C'était même une vraie poule mouillée. Il avait peur de tout, même de son ombre. Il fallait dire que le fait de ne jamais être sorti de son manoir ajoutait au phénomène, il ne savait pas ce qu'était le monde extérieur, il ne le voyait que depuis l'immense propriété des Nott. En fait, Théodore avait un excellent moteur: la jalousie. Le simple fait de le comparer à d'autres garçons, de son âge de préférence suffisait à lui faire déplacer des montagnes, et ça, Daphnée l'avait parfaitement compris. Elle en usait et en abusait, allègrement qui plus est. Théodore ne pouvait jamais dire non, même si au fond de lui il en avait bien envie.

Daphnée aimait faire croire à Théodore qu'il avait de la concurrence. Ça l'amusait d'être courtisée de la sorte, et de voir toutes ces personnes graviter autour d'elle. Elle aimait qu'on la regarde, qu'on parle d'elle, et qu'on la remarque. Théodore, lui, préférait rester dans l'ombre, moins on faisait attention à lui et mieux c'était. Il n'aimait pas tellement les gens. Il avait été habitué à la solitude, tant et si bien que ça ne le dérangeait plus. Théodore, de toute manière, préférait être seul que mal accompagné. Daphnée était-elle une si mauvaise compagnie pour qu'il pense à elle en ces termes? Oui et non. Oui, parce qu'elle l'exaspérait avec ses manières, mais aussi parce que c'était une fille. Les filles, c'est nul, c'est chiant, et il faut toujours leur faire plaisir parce que ce n'est pas très chevaleresque d'en faire pleurer une. Et non, parce que c'était une fille, parce qu'elle était jolie, et elle venait d'une famille de sang-pur, comme lui, et bon, c'était Daphnée, quoi, même si cette fois, il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de céder à son caprice aussi facilement. Et pourtant…

-Bon, d'accord. Râla Théodore en croisant les bras sur son torse d'un geste réprobateur.

-Ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour t'obliger à accepter. Gloussa Daphnée, en posant la tête sur son épaule.

-Il ne faut pas te leurrer, ce n'est pas pour toi que je fais ça. Grogna Théodore, alors que Daphnée levait son si joli visage vers lui, dans l'espoir de peut-être lui faire cracher le morceau.

-C'est pour quoi alors, si ce n'est pas pour moi?

-Parce que j'ai dans l'intention de confondre l'orgueil de cette crapule! S'écria Théodore avec grandiloquence, tout en bombant exagérément le torse. Il ne me battra pas sur mes propres terres. Ni Zabini, ni Malefoy.

-D'habitude, Zabini et Malefoy sont tes amis. Souligna Daphnée en arquant un sourcil.

-Malefoy n'est pas mon ami! Rétorquai-je, puérilement, m'attirant le sourire narquois de Daphnée. Et retire-moi ce sourire de ton visage, c'est agaçant.

Pour toute réponse, le rire clair de Daphnée retentit dans la pièce, et résonna jusque dans les tripes du garçon, qui se sentait tout chose. Daphnée était très tactile, il aurait dû s'y habituer, mais c'était impossible, Théodore était réfractaire aux contacts, surtout lorsqu'ils venait de l'héritière Greengrass. Non pas qu'il l'aimait pas, ou qu'elle le dégoûtait particulièrement, Théodore s'électrisait à chaque fois qu'elle l'effleurait, et son cœur battait la chamade à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Pourtant, Daphnée était joyeuse, bien trop joyeuse, et lui était si sombre, si austère, il avait peur de la gâcher en restant près d'elle aussi longtemps. De toute manière, il se doutait bien qu'aucune femme saine d'esprit ne voudrait de lui, à moins d'avoir elle-même un problème d'ordre mental.

-Et pourquoi ce n'est pas ton ami? Questionna Daphnée, qui s'était retirée de son épaule, au grand soulagement de Théodore, d'ailleurs.

-Parce qu'il m'agace. Grogna Théodore, qui s'énervait à chaque fois que le nom de son rival se glissait insidieusement dans la conversation. Il se donne toujours des grands airs, il se donne des airs de _je sais tout mieux que tout le monde_, on a l'impression que c'est le roi du monde, et…bref, il m'exaspère!

-C'est marrant. Répliqua Daphnée, en plantant son regard vert dans les prunelles glacées du garçon, mais…il me rappelle quelqu'un. Au fond, vous n'êtes pas si différents que ça.

-Ne me compare pas à lui! Siffla Théodore, en la fusillant du regard. Je ne suis pas comme lui! Malefoy, c'est un gamin pourri-gâté, qui va pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère dès que quelque chose ne va pas, et c'est un pleurnicheur! Moi, je ne pleurniche pas à la moindre occasion.

-Et si tu dis ça, riposta Daphnée avec toute la mauvaise foi dont elle pouvait faire preuve, c'est parce que tu es jaloux! Tu es jaloux parce que quelque part, tu aurais aimé que ta mère soit là, pour que tu puisses aller pleurer dans ses jupes toi aussi!

-Tu dis n'importe quoi. Couina Théodore, le souffle coupé par tant de méchanceté.

Quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, du côté de son cœur et ce n'était certainement pas parce que c'était Daphnée qui lui avait dit ces vilains mots. Au fond, il aurait dû avoir l'habitude, Daphnée, aussi jeune fût-elle, avait un sacré sens de la répartie, et elle n'hésitait pas à exprimer le fond de sa pensée, quitte à blesser son interlocuteur. Cette fois, c'était Théodore la victime de ses propos odieux. Pour le coup, à défaut de Blaise, c'était lui qui venait mordre la poussière, simplement parce qu'elle lui avait jeté la mort de sa mère au visage. L'allusion était ignoble, et le décès de sa mère était encore un sujet sensible chez Théodore, même si ça s'était passé il y a un peu plus de deux ans maintenant. La douleur était trop vive, les souvenirs trop amers.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça! S'effara Daphnée, en voyant le visage livide du jeune Nott.

Heureusement qu'au fond, Théodore était déjà assis, sinon, il en serait tombé sur le cul. Daphnée ne pouvait pas lui avoir dit ça, impossible. Pourtant, Daphnée n'était pas spécialement gentille, elle avait ce franc parler qui en exaspérait plus d'un, lui en premier parce qu'il était certainement plus diplomate qu'elle. Théodore détestait qu'on lui parle de sa mère et Daphnée l'avait fait d'une bien cruelle façon. En cet instant précis, il détestait la Greengrass, elle l'avait profondément blessé et il savait qu'il n'allait pas la pardonner de sitôt, Théodore n'étant pas du genre à pardonner facilement.

-Il fallait y réfléchir avant! Lui asséna Théodore, durement.

-Ca fait tout de même deux ans, Théodore! Répliqua Daphnée, les bras croisés. Il faudrait peut-être…

-NON! Tonna le jeune garçon, alors que la fillette se ratatinait sur place. Non, ne dis rien! Ferme-la, ça vaudra mieux pour toi.

-Mais Théo…bredouilla Daphnée, devenue livide à son tourd.

-Théodore. Coupa le principal intéressé, froidement. Tu sais pourquoi je tiens tellement à ce qu'on ne raccourcisse pas mon foutu nom, _Daphnée_?

Il avait presque littéralement craché son prénom, animé par une rage sourde qui pourtant restait bien enfouie. Pour qu'il lui montre quelque-chose, elle pouvait toujours courir! En ce moment précis, il la détestait, bien plus qu'il ne détestait Malefoy, il n'était pas seulement en colère contre Daphnée, il était en colère contre le monde entier, et surtout, contre lui-même. Était-ce un crime que de vivre dans ses souvenirs, parce que paradoxalement, c'était la seule chose susceptible de le rattacher à la vie, à cette vie minable dans laquelle il s'enlisait depuis deux foutues années, depuis qu'_elle_ n'était plus là? Non sûrement pas. Et il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer ça à Daphnée. Elle ne comprendrait pas. De toute manière, personne ne pouvait le comprendre, à part ceux qui l'avaient vécu, mais ça ne se faisait pas de souhaiter un tel malheur aux autres, n'est-ce pas?

Théodore vibrait d'une colère froide qui lui tordait les tripes et lui laissait un goût âcre et dégueulasse sur le bout de la langue. Théodore se mettait rarement en colère. La plupart du temps, il encaissait sans rien dire, se contentant simplement d'un regard noir tout au plus. Théodore n'était pas du genre à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, que ce soit par des mots ou par des gestes. Somme toute, il était extrêmement pudique et surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses émotions. Personne, à ce jour, n'avait pu se targuer de pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, à part peut-être sa mère, mais comme l'avait souligné Daphnée, elle n'était plus là.

-Non, je ne sais pas. Répondit Daphnée dans un souffle tout en levant vers Théodore ses yeux remplis de larmes.

-Si j'aime autant ce prénom, c'est parce que ma mère l'a choisi! Tempêta-t-il, alors que Daphnée se ratatinait sur place, rouge de honte. Et parce que c'est ma mère qui l'a choisi, je ne tolère pas que quelqu'un me le raccourcisse ou qu'il fasse des jeux de mots débiles avec! C'est à peu près tout ce qui me reste d'elle, alors je te serais gréé de bien vouloir respecter cela!

Théodore se tut après son interminable diatribe. Jamais il n'avait autant parlé, et c'était pour déverser ces mots de colère, ces mots de haine. En parlant ainsi de sa mère, Daphnée était allée trop loin. C'était facile pour elle, elle avait ses deux parents, et une petite sœur. Théodore, lui, était fils unique et vivait avec son père veuf, beaucoup trop vieux. Nott senior avait arrêté ses activités plus que douteuses à la naissance de son fils unique -de toute manière, Potter était déjà passé par là - Parfois, avoir un frère ou une sœur lui avait manqué, mais il n'était cependant pas capable de s'attacher, suffisamment, en tout cas, pour avoir un frère ou une sœur de substitution, à défaut d'avoir des liens de sang.

Il n'était pas spécialement malheureux, il ne souffrait d'aucune maltraitance, même si son père était parfois un peu rude lorsqu'il tentait de lui inculquer les principes de base d'une éducation saine, et jamais, au grand jamais, Nott senior avait levé la main sur son fils. Oh, bien sûr, cela ne l'avait pas empêcher de le traîner quelque part par la peau du dos lorsque Théodore n'était pas disposé à coopérer, et le père secouait parfois le fils pour lui remettre les idées en place, mais jamais Théodore ne s'était pris ne serait-ce qu'une gifle parce qu'il avait dit le mot de trop. Nott senior, malgré ses idées subversives et ses opinions bien arrêtées sur l'éducation était bien trop respectable pour seulement s'abaisser à frapper son fils unique.

Seulement, en dépit de tout cela, Théodore souffrait d'un manque d'amour évident. Son père n'avait jamais de temps à lui consacrer, il était toujours absent, à traiter avec des personnes importantes. C'était toujours sa mère qui lui lisait des histoires avant de s'endormir et qui le prenait dans ses bras. Les seules marques d'affection qu'il avait eues dans sa vie, c'était elle. À présent, il se sentait seul, horriblement seul. Loin de lui l'idée de se faire plaindre, ou d'attirer la pitié chez les autres parce qu'il aura perdu sa mère bien trop tôt. Au contraire, mieux il dissimulait son trouble, et mieux c'était. Il n'aimait pas se montrer vulnérable face aux autres. Il avait un certain standing à conserver et cela impliquait forcément de ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Il avait appris, et il y arrivait presque à présent, même s'il était encore un peu jeune. _Sois un homme_ lui avait-on dit, mais lui-même ne savait plus quoi penser: même les hommes pleuraient leurs disparus.

-Je suis désolée. Pleurnicha Daphnée, d'une toute petite voix.

-Pas autant que moi! Répliqua-t-il avec hargne. Seulement, réfléchis un peu, avant de parler!

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus? Couina Daphnée, alors que de grosses larmes -de crocodile- commençaient à perler sur ses joues blêmes.

-C'est à mon tour d'être désolé, _ Daphnée_, mais il faudra bien plus qu'un simple pardon pour effacer toutes les méchancetés que tu viens de me dire. Au lieu de berner tout le monde en un battement de cil, tu ferais mieux d'assumer tes erreurs.

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça? S'écria la brune, outrée. C'est toi le premier à te planquer, à fuir, tu es un _lâche_! Je ne connais pas de garçon aussi peu courageux que toi, c'est hallucinant! Tu as peur de tout, même de ton ombre!

-Excuse moi, répliqua Théodore avec grandiloquence, mais ça fait un peu plus de neuf ans, soit depuis ma naissance que je suis enfermé dans ce _fichu_ manoir.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, tu te cherches toujours des excuses. Rétorqua Daphnée avec humeur. De toute manière, tu as toujours une bonne excuse pour ne pas faire ci, ou ne pas faire ça! On ne peut pas jouer avec toi parce que tu ne veux jamais rien faire. T'es gonflant, à la fin.

-Ton langage. La réprimanda Théodore, sèchement. Mon père…

-Tu vois! Tu me fais un reproche pour te planquer derrière ton père tout de suite, comme si tu n'étais pas doté d'une volonté propre! Tu n'es qu'un mouton, Théodore! Le jour où tu sauras réfléchir correctement et par toi-même, on en reparlera.

-Mais je _sais_ réfléchir correctement et par moi-même! Siffla Théodore, avec colère.

-Alors dans ce cas, arrête de dire _mon père_ à tout bout de champ. Il n'est pas là, Théodore. Il n'en saura rien si une bêtise a été faite, crois-moi.

-Sauf si c'est un dégât matériel visible. Marmonna le garçon, dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Et alors! S'emporta Daphnée, ils ne vont pas nous mettre aux fers pour si peu! Ils ont des pouvoirs magiques, _eux_! Un coup de baguette et c'est réglé!

-Tu dis que je me planque toujours derrière mon père au lieu d'assumer ce que je dis, commença Théodore, avec aigreur, mais toi, il me semble que tes parents passent toujours derrière toi pour réparer tes bêtises. Forcément, tu pleurniches quand tu fais quelque chose de mal, et tout le monde se fait avoir. Et c'est toi qui à l'instant me disais d'assumer mes erreurs, ou que sais-je?

Ils auraient pu faire preuve d'un peu d'indulgence l'un envers l'autre, après tout, ils n'étaient que des enfants, âgés de neuf ans à peine. Seulement, ce qui était le plus troublant dans cette conversation pour le moins agitée, c'était que ces mêmes enfants raisonnaient comme des adultes, et s'exprimaient comme tels. On ne leur en demandait pas moins, c'était de cette façon qu'ils étaient censés se comporter, qu'on leur demandait d'agir. Daphnée et Théodore étaient bien en avance pour leur âge, ils avaient reçu une éducation stricte et de qualité, leurs parents ayant en commun de ne rien laisser au hasard. Nott senior était particulièrement exigeant sur ce point.

Alors, il n'était guère étrange de les voir se disputer comme des adultes, c'était ce qu'on attendait d'eux, après tout. Le pire, dans toute cette histoire, c'était non pas leur langage ridiculement châtié et grandiloquent pour leur âge, mais c'était sans aucun doute qu'ils utilisaient les mêmes techniques que les adultes pour se faire mal, pour avoir le dernier mot. Aussi ils usaient et abusaient des coups bas, des remarques qui blessent, des piques acérées et le tout sans aucun scrupule, ou tout du moins, ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne semblaient éprouver un quelconque remords. Théodore, lui, pouvait culpabiliser pendant des jours entiers, même si ses paroles dépensaient souvent sa pensée, il avait un bon fond, il n'aimait pas faire mal aux autres et répugnait à utiliser les cordes sensibles, c'était lâche, c'était bas, c'était absolument méprisable. Il n'en démordrait pas.

Pour amadouer les autres, Théodore avait sa propre méthode. Il les brossait dans le sens du poil, paraissait dire amen à tout ce qu'ils disaient. Ce n'était pas de la faiblesse, c'était stratégique. Il faisait semblant d'adhérer à une opinion alors qu'il avait d'ores et déjà une idée préconçue, inébranlable. Il écoutait, argumentait parfois et s'arrangeait pour que l'autre, à la longue, pense de la même façon que lui, pour qu'il croit qu'il avait eu cette idée tout seul alors qu'en fait, Théodore s'était occupé de l'implanter dans son esprit depuis bien longtemps. En fait, c'était l'histoire de la grenouille et de la marmite d'eau bouillante: la grenouille refusera de se baigner dans une eau bouillante, elle aura l'instinct de survie nécessaire pour jaillir hors de la casserole et ne pas se faire ébouillanter. En revanche, la grenouille restera dans la marmite si l'eau est à la base tiède, voire froide, et qu'elle est chauffée progressivement. La grenouille aura le temps de s'acclimater à la chaleur qui augmentait de façon graduelle et elle mourra ébouillantée sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Théodore pensait que cette méthode était bien meilleure que de s'opposer d'entrée de jeu. Ce n'était pas le moyen le plus adéquat de rallier des personnes à sa cause. Il appliquait sa méthode avec tout le monde, sauf avec Daphnée. Avec l'héritière Greengrass, c'était différent. Théodore aimait la contredire par nature, il aimait la titiller, la mettre en colère. En fréquentant Daphnée, il s'était découvert un petit côté sadique et emmerdeur qui faisait qu'il adorait l'embêter juste pour le plaisir de la voir sortir de ses gonds. Cependant, il n'était pas non plus le bourreau insensible de la fillette, il n'aimait pas la faire pleurer et c'était une extrémité qu'il essayait de ne jamais atteindre. Et à dire vrai, voir Daphnée pleurer de la sorte le mettait mal à l'aise, même s'il savait qu'elle le faisait exprès juste pour le faire culpabiliser.

-Je te demande pardon. Hoqueta Daphnée en essuyant ses yeux rougis.

-Arrête de pleurer, j'aime pas quand tu pleures. Grogna-t-il tout en se frottant la nuque en un geste nerveux.

-J'arrêterais de…de pleurer s…si tu n'étais p…pas aussi m…méchant. Sanglota-t-elle, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

-Pardon? S'enquit le garçon, outré par le culot de sa camarade.

C'était l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, là! Daphnée lui avait dit des choses vraiment ignobles, et il faudrait…il faudrait qu'il passe l'éponge _simplement_ pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer? Mais où allait le monde, franchement? Théodore était peut-être une bonne pâte, dans le fond, mais il n'était pas con non plus. S'il laissait passer ça, c'était la porte ouverte à tout. Elle se permettrait avec lui des choses qu'il n'acceptait pas en principe. Alors non, il ne fléchirait pas. Il en était hors de question.

-Il fallait y penser avant. Répéta Théodore pour la énième fois, avant de se lever de l'endroit où il était perché. Tu n'avais pas à évoquer ma mère, surtout pas pour appuyer tes arguments débiles. Si tu veux jouer avec quelqu'un, va plutôt trouver Malefoy, je ne t'en empêcherai pas! Va même voir Blaise si ça te chante, moi, je m'en fiche!

Alors, Théodore prit congé d'elle, et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Il se sentait un peu coupable de la laisser dans un état pareil, surtout qu'il mourrait d'envie de retourner dans la bibliothèque pour aller la consoler, mais il maudissait son trop plein de compassion, Daphnée ne la méritait pas et il comptait bien tenir sa résolution: il n'était pas non plus une girouette. Tout à l'heure, pour jouer, il avait dit qu'il avait l'intention de confondre l'orgueil de cette crapule [Blaise]. À présent, c'était le sien qui avait été confondu et cette fois, ce n'était pas un jeu. Ou si c'était toutefois un jeu, c'était un jeu bien cruel.

* * *

(1) Je vous vois venir: je suis en train de chipoter sur une faute de la langue française, alors que les personnages sont censés parler anglais. Soit. Mais avant de m'opposer à une quelconque levée de boucliers de votre part, je tenais simplement à insister sur la manie qu'avait de Théodore de reprendre toujours les autres lorsqu'ils faisaient une faute de grammaire ou bien qu'ils employaient un langage trop osé. Je ne serais pas étonnée que les anglais eux-mêmes disent _and then _alors qu'il me semble que ça ne se dit pas plus que le fameux _et puis. _Voilà pour la précision!


End file.
